FoH House Rules
Combos Combo rules are retooled. You get one free Combo. This free Combo may have any number of Charms. You may elect to save this Combo until later. Combos can be learned at a flat cost of 2 XP and three days of training time per charm in the Combo. Combos still take a point of Willpower to activate as normal. Please name your combos, and make it sound cool. These are your character's super-powered signature moves, after all. EXCEPTION: Charms with an ability score required of 1 require only one XP to add, such as Excellencies. Still three days. Adding to a combo costs nothing more than it would have to make that charm part of the Combo in the first place. If you want to change the name once it's upgraded that's cool too. "Uber Solar Pwnage Combo Mark III." Please don't name your combo that. Thunderbolt Attack Prana costs only one flat XP to add, as the combo is considered a new signature move. It's worth noting that it can supplement things like Martial Arts attacks or even a Performance attack if someone was weird enough to deal damage by attacking with a performance roll somehow. Anything that deals damage. War attacks, too. Its use in a combo is optional, which is different from the normal supplemental rules, because I don't want to suddenly restrict use of a combo to a certain style of attacks. Powerup Combos The following charms are now considered "Special", Combo-OK, but you can write the "real" rules on your character sheet: * Infinite Ability Mastery * ARCHERY ** Immaculate Golden Bow ** Inexhaustible Bolts of Solar Fire ** Solar Flare Methodology * MELEE ** Glorious Solar Saber ** Fivefold Bulwark Stance * RESISTANCE ** Whirlwind Armor-Donning Prana ** Hauberk-Lightening Gesture ** Glorious Solar Plate ** Iron Kettle Body ** Battle Fury Focus ** Bloodthirsty Sword-Dancer Spirit * ATHLETICS ** Increasing Strength Exercise * DODGE ** Flow Like Blood * STEALTH ** Easily Overlooked Presence Method ** Mental Invisibility Technique * RIDE ** Phantom Steed ** Flashing Thunderbolt Steed ** Sometimes Horses Fly Approach * MARTIAL ARTS ** Every Martial Arts Form Charm ** Essence Fangs and Scales Technique ** Pearlescent Filigree Defense ** Blessing of Righteous Solar Spark Meditation ...Any non-stackable scene length Simple MA charm, there's another 20 or so This creates a special kind of combo that can be activated reflexively as part of a Join Battle action. This also means that any of the above charms that increase Join Battle pools apply to that roll. Though the effects take place as soon as the battle begins, visually imagine the effects of the Combo (such as anima flare) as taking place as you make your first action. That's what's actually happening; it's just impossible for fighting in an RPG to be truly simultaneous. All "Special" charms in the combo MUST be activated; however, if you include normal Reflexive charms they may be activated at your option as battle begins. Meaning Graceful Crane and Monkey Leap and whatnot can be included if you wish, but if you're low on motes you don't need them (or they're already active) you're fine too. If somehow a "Special" charm is already active before the battle starts, you don't have to spend the motes. You can activate a single "Special" charm as a battle starts instead of a combo. You can use defensive charms (Seven Shadow Evasion) between using a Powerup Combo and taking your first action. Craft All five Craft (Element) are instead treated as a single Craft, the originals (such as Craft (Fire)) are now considered Specialties. Crafting more exotic works, such as Magitech and Genesis, requires Crafting Degrees which work similarly to thaumaturgy. These can also be taken as specialties. Thanks to Alexa for the idea. Overwhelming Overwhelming weapons add their Overwhelming damage / 3 to their wielder's Essence, round up, and that is the new minimum damage. If this is lower than the original Overwhelming rating, use the original. Seeing as this value doesn't change too often, it should be easy to keep track of. Sorcery The Charms for Sorcery, when finished, grant the appropriate Countermagic and Summon Demon for that Circle for free. Once Banish Demon has been learned for one circle, it may be cast at any circle the caster has access to. Spells cost 6 XP if favored. HOWEVER, it is now impossible to learn new spells without a source of some sort. I intend to make these fairly common, and I would appreciate knowing which spells you are interested in so I can drop a few. Also know that I intend to invent spells or tweak them so that discovering them is a realistic surprise. The Terrestrial Spells from the Corebook can all be found in most academies in most large cities, along with a couple oddballs; if you want to get at them, that's something you're going to have to figure out. Casting spells is reduced by one Shape Sorcery action across the board. Terrestrial spells may be cast as a Speed 5 action; Celestial spells need one Shaping action and Solar spells need two. Willpower Regeneration After a full night's sleep, you may roll a number of dice equal to your highest virtue and regain that much Willpower. A full day of downtime, including a day spent simply traveling, with both night's rest, fully restores your Willpower. This hasn't really come up yet, since you guys have been doing a lot of sailing and stuff. Specialties There are no limits on the number of specialties you can take, so long as you take no identical specialty more than three times. Only one specialty can apply to a given roll. For example, you can take three ranks in Melee (Pointy Sticks), two ranks in Melee (Flaming Rodents), and one rank in Melee (Giant Squid). Then, if you're attacking a giant squid with a pointy stick, you add only three specialty dice. Category:Forge of Heroes